Maggie Reynolds
Maggie Reynolds is the secondary protagonist in Fragile. She is portrayed by Yasmin Murphy. Maggie plays the second lead in the movie alongside Amy Nicholls. Maggie's character is described as a traumatized kid, deprived of any emotional support, scrimmaging between death and life. Throughout the story, Maggie's character outplayed entire sequences, characters and sheds light on the veracious elucidation of life. Background Maggie Reynolds was born an orphan and was admitted in Mercy Falls sometime in the past due to a fatal lung disease known as Cystic Fibrosis. During her time in the hospital, Maggie acted peculiarly strange and never befriended most kids of her age excluding exceptions. Over the years, Maggie befriend a special friend known as the mechanical girl but soon, Maggie became a lot feared about this relationship due to the friends' agitation at times. She then informed Susan, the then night nurse about the existence of the spirit and her relationship, feared Susan, came to know about the existence and was left shattered. On the night of the train crash, Maggie alerted Susan that the mechanical girl is agitated about the relocation talk and might cause havoc tonight, however, the same night, Simon got double fractures by the mechanical girl with Susan leaving the job by morning. Amy, The Night Nurse Events of Horror Susan's departure was followed by the appointment of Amy Nicholls, the new night nurse, who developed an out of the box liking for Maggie, eventually, Amy turned out to be an orphan as usual. During their first meet in the playroom, Maggie conveyed that the blocks in the playroom were used to communicate, leaving Amy to ponder over the comment. Maggie also conveyed the legend of the mechanical girl which infused fear in Amy as events escalated the very night, causing minor havoc in the hospital. Over the time, Amy became suspicious about the paranormal events and wanted to dismiss the legend, for the reason she tried to ignore Maggie for a while but this was short lived as both witnessed a strange entity underneath the bed sheet in the dormitory. Sleeping Beauty Meanwhile, Amy struggled to convey the truth to others but was brushed aside each time until she came to know about Susan's death. Back in the hospital, Roy brought a film reel featuring the classic animated movie, Sleeping Beauty, which fascinated Maggie, who developed her own concept about the kiss in the movie, terming it as a love kiss that can bring back the dead due to the immense love infused by it. The 2nd Floor Moreover, Maggie was hit by another fatal attack but recovered quickly and guided Amy to a secret passage to the 2nd floor, leaving Maggie behind, Amy recovered a film reel and photograph from the floor but froze in fear due to the sudden appearance of the mechanical girl, however, Maggie coming out of nowhere, grabbed Amy's hand and the duo fled the floor. Maggie, however, left her Mr. Sleepy on the floor. Death and The Kiss of Love During the evacuation, Maggie, accidentally went to the 2nd floor to recover her blanket but was rather trapped, Amy came to her rescue and the duo then confront the mechanical girl, they somehow manage to escape but the collapsing of the building brings Maggie's untimely demise. Maggie then returns a spirit to bring back Amy to life by giving her the kiss of love. Maggie's spirit is then seen sitting beside a recovering Amy in St. James Hospital with the Ailing Patient glares at her. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Patients Category:Ghosts